magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Korvo
Background Raised in an underground hobgoblin community, Korvo displayed great excellence as he was growing up within the ranks of his people. Constantly training and studying in the Art of the Shadow since he was a child, he was soon drafted into the Dark Army where he worked his way up into the ranks of the elite Shadow Guard. For the next several years, he would lead a steady life of routine and displayed an exceptional sense of work. One day however, Korvo was summoned by his superiors and assigned to a reconnaissance mission, to scout and report on one of the dwarvish settlements found in the Aegis, in the overworld. He departed with his small team, in hopes of completing the mission successfully. The journey at the start went smoothly as the team quiety made their way towards the settlement. But as the team continued to cross the Aegis, they were eventually ambushed by a group of bandits. Severely outnumbered, the bandits managed to kill all but Korvo, who was left almost dead in the sands. As he was about to embrace the darkness of death, he notices a shadowy figure looming over his body before passing out. As he awoke, he found himself lying on a straw bed in a well-lit cave, with bandages covering half of his face and over the wounds on his body. He looks around and notices an elven woman. At first he is taken aback, seeing that she was an elf (hobgoblins were taught never to trust elves, especially with their magic) and would have never dared dreamed to be saved by one at the least, but he slowly warms up to her as they introduce themselves and learn about each other's stories. Weeks passed and Korvo soon recovered. During his stay, he learns that the elf, Jesamyn, was exiled from her home for treason and had been staying in the desert for decades. She happened by him as she was out on a hunt and managed to bring him back to safety. Knowing that he was probably already presumed dead by his superiors, he decided to continue living with her. Slowly but surely, Jesamyn and Korvo started to fall in love, but this was not to last. One day as they went out into the desert to hunt, they stumbled upon a bandit camp. Korvo recognized them as his ambushers, and quietly broke into the camp to investigate while Jesamyn stayed behind. As he entered into one of the tents and discovered some of his lost equipment, he suddenly heard a scream. Fearing for the worst, Korvo made a quick exit, picking up and donning a mask he had found in the tent. He quietly made his way into the open and realized that Jesamyn had been caught. But before the rest of the bandits could react, Korvo charged towards her captors and managed to release her bonds. Soon, Korvo and Jesamyn found themselves in a flurry of blades. As the last bandit went down, the bandit leader shot a fatal arrow at Jesamyn and fled. Dying in his arms, Korvo spent the last few moments with her as she breathed her last. Returning to the cave and giving her a proper burial, Korvo's heart grew heavy, and after several days of mourning he decided that he would hunt down her killer. Donning the mask and cloak, he set foot towards the darkest parts of the caves, not knowing what encounters he would face and only thoughts of revenge in his mind. Physical Description Like most hobgoblins, Korvo has a burly, well-built frame, though he is slightly more agile than his hobgoblin counterparts. Because of his time in the overworld, his skin has turned rich mossy green. He has reddish-orange eyes, does not have any facial hair, and has a scar that runs across the right side of his face as a result from the bandit ambush in the Aegis. To hide his identity, he dons a mask and usually keeps himself covered with his cloak. Statistics Skills Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution: Hobgoblins are fast and hardy. * Goblinoid: Hobgoblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Medium: Hobgoblins are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Hobgoblins have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Hobgoblins can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Sneaky: Hobgoblins receive a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. * Languages: Hobgoblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Hobgoblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Infernal, Giant, and Orc. Class Feats * Sneak Attack: If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. (+4d6 damage) * Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. * Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. Rogue Talents * Combat Trick: A rogue that selects this talent gains a bonus combat feat (see Feats). (Spring Attack) * Finesse Rogue: A rogue that selects this talent gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. * Minor Magic (Sp): A rogue with this talent gains the ability to cast a 0-level spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. This spell can be cast three times a day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the rogue's level. The save DC for this spell is 10 + the rogue's Intelligence modifier. The rogue must have an Intelligence of at least 10 to select this talent. Feats * Weapon Finesse (Combat): You are trained in using your agility in melee combat, as opposed to brute strength. * Combat Expertise (Combat): You can increase your defense at the expense of your accuracy. * Improved Feint (Combat): You are skilled at fooling your opponents in combat. * Dodge (Combat): Your training and reflexes allow you to react swiftly to avoid an opponents' attacks. * Mobility (Combat): You can easily move through a dangerous melee. * Spring Attack (Combat): You can deftly move up to a foe, strike, and withdraw before he can react. Category:Playable Characters